1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to providing security for messages communicated in networks, including the Internet, and specifically to determining events related to the receipt of messages.
2. Background Art
Virtually every user of electronic communications mediums has at some time or another paused to wonder about the security of communications within those systems. Various reasons exist for concern in this regard, probably ones far too numerous to cover here, but a few examples include having to depend on complex technologies, having to rely on unknown and possibly untrustworthy intermediaries, and the increasing anonymity in our electronic networks due to the distances which communications may travel and the masses of people which we may now reach.
Existing communications systems have had a long time to establish security mechanisms and to build up trust in them by their users. In the United States our conventional postal mail is a good example. We deposit our posted letters into a receptacle which is often very physically secure. Our letters are then picked up, sorted, transported, and ultimately delivered to a similar receptacle for retrieval by their recipients. Between the receptacles of a sender and a receiver the persons handling a letter are part of a single organization (at least intra-nationally) that is well known to us and considered to be highly trustworthy. Even on the rare occasions when the security of our postal system does fail, it has mechanisms to quickly detect and to correct this.
Unfortunately, most of us do not have anywhere near a similar degree of trust in the security of electronic communications as they pass between senders and receivers in our modern networks. We generally trust only in our ability to maintain the security of our sending and receiving “receptacles” for messages, such as e-mail, instant messages, video-conferences, collaborative documents, etc. This is because these receptacles are personal computers (PCs), workstations, Internet appliances, etc. that are within our personal physical control. We also typically appreciate that we have much less control over what goes on in the electronic medium between such receptacles. For instance, potentially any number of miscreants might receive and copy an unsecured message without its sender and intended receivers being any the wiser. Even worse, in many cases, electronic communications can be lost in transit, maliciously altered, fraudulently concocted entirely, or later simply repudiated.
The problem of e-message security is severe and is already receiving considerable attention. Legal mechanisms have already been put into place, and stronger ones continue to be put into place, at least for e-mail messages, to punish and to discourage security breaches. However, the very beneficial ability of electronic messages to travel so far and so swiftly as they can also means that they may cross legal boundaries, potentially hampering such legal efforts and definitely creating a crisis in user confidence.
Old technologies have been revived and extended for use in the new electronic medium, and often these are variations of ones long used in combination with conventional postal systems to obtain heightened security there. Thus we are seeing a resurgence of interest in and the use of cryptography.
Many of the existing systems for securing electronic communications are unwieldy, not well trusted, or both. The very electronic systems which have made modern electronic communications possible and efficient have already made many conventional cryptographic systems obsolete, or at least highly suspect. Equally or more modern computer systems have the ability to perform staggering numbers of tedious operations in a massively parallel manner, and many strong cryptographic systems of the past have now been shown to be no longer reliable.
New systems for securing electronic communications have emerged, however. The last 25 years have seen the introduction, rapid development, and more recently the application of public-key and private-key based systems commonly termed a “public key infrastructure” (PKI). These are presently quite popular, but perhaps prematurely and unduly.
The foundation of the PKI system is generally attributed to work done by Ron Rivest, Adi Shamir, and Leonard Adleman at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology in the mid 1970's. The result of that work, commonly known as the RSA algorithm, is a cryptosystem wherein both a public and a private key are assigned to a principal. The public key is revealed to all, but the private key is kept secret. The keys used are both large prime numbers, often hundreds of digits long, and the inherent strength of the RSA algorithm lies in the difficulty in mathematically factoring large numbers.
To send a message securely the message is encrypted using the public key of its intended recipient (here the principal). The message can then only be decrypted and read by the recipient by using their private key. In this simple scenario anyone can send messages to the recipient which only the recipient can read.
A highly beneficial feature of the PKI approach is that a sender can also be a principal and can send a message which only they could have sent. i.e., a non-repudiable message. For this the sender encrypts a message (often only a part of what will be a larger message) using their private key. A recipient then knows that the purported or disputed sender is the true sender of the message, since only using that sender's public key will work to decrypt the message.
In practice, the sender and the receiver often are both principals in PKI systems. The sender encrypts a “signature” using their private key, then embeds this signature into their message, and then encrypts the result using the recipient's public key. The message then is secure from all but the recipient. Only the recipient can decrypt the message generally, using their private key, and once that is done the recipient may further use the sender's public key to specifically decrypt the signature. In this manner the receiver may rest assured that the sender is the true, nonrepudiable, source of the signature (and implicitly the entire message; but this works more securely still if the signature uniquely includes something like a hash of the general message).
As the presence of the term “infrastructure” in PKI implies, however, this popular cryptographic system requires a considerable support system. The public keys must be published so that those wishing to send a message can determine the keys for the intended message recipients. Additionally, public keys are certified for a specific period of time (e.g., one year) and must be renewed. Finally, if the private key is compromised or suspected as having been compromised, the corresponding public key must be revoked. Consequently, any communicating party must check the revocation status of a public key before using it to encrypt messages or verify signatures. These tasks are usually handled by a “certification authority.” Unfortunately, as the marketplace in our competitive society is now demonstrating, this can lead to a plurality of certification authorities all vying for acceptance and thoroughly confusing the potential users. Moreover, the lifecycle of public keys (creation, distribution, renewal, and revocation) can lead to complex and unmanageable deployment scenarios.
Of course public and private key systems are possible without the use of a certification authority, say, among small groups wishing to carry out secure communications among themselves and where repudiation is not a concern. But as the very negative reaction by our government to initial publication of and about the RSA algorithm aptly demonstrated, true, unbridled security can be perceived as a threat to a government's ability to protect society. While it is probably now too late for most governments to fully suppress the use of ultra-strong cryptography, it also follows that such governments will be more receptive to cryptosystems that can be opened when truly appropriate (often termed “key escrow” systems).
PKI also has some other problems with regard to usability and efficiency. Since the keys are quite large, usually well beyond the capability of an average human to memorize, they are awkward to work with. Machine based storage and usage mechanisms usually must be employed just to handle the keys. This is a severe impediment to mobile use across multiple systems and to recovery after erasure from volatile memory, and it creates a whole host of additional problems related to protecting what effectively becomes a physical key needed to contain the private key. A receiver based key system, such as PKI, is also unwieldy in some situations. For example, if there are multiple intended recipients, a public key for each must be obtained and used to separately encrypt each message copy. This can encompass quite a severe computational burden as a list of intended message recipients grows in number. Accordingly, the common case in actual practice is that the message is first encrypted with a single symmetric key. The message key is then encrypted multiple times using each recipient's public key. Thus, the message itself is only encrypted once. It is the message key that is encrypted multiple times.
Accordingly, prior art cryptosystems and PKI systems, and the electronic message systems that employ these, provide many benefits. Unfortunately, even these have been found wanting. As it increasingly became apparent that it was desirable to improve on, augment, or even replace such systems the present inventors developed a “Secure E-Mail System” and a “Security Server System”. These are respectively covered in U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,564 and U.S. application Ser. No. 10/305,726, hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
The approaches discussed above have considerably improved digital message communications, but they have still left room for further improvement. For example, many businesses use digital communication to conduct business with their customers, suppliers, partners, and other business associates. Digital communication (e.g., electronic mail, enterprise instant messaging (EIM), etc.), like non-digital communication (e.g., paper mail) is seldom a stand-alone process. Often, digital communication is a step in the overall business process flow and is triggered by a business event. For example, when a financial brokerage company determines that a customer's margin call is due it must send the customer a notice. The brokerage company may follow up with a phone call. The ability of the business to determine if the customers have opened their notices impacts the process of calling the customers to follow up. In this example, if the business can prove that the customer has opened the notice, then it need not call the customer to follow up. This can result in a reduced number of customer follow up calls, which in turn translates into savings for the business.
For illustration purposes we will use electronic e-mail to provide background. E-mail is good for this because it always involves a transaction (the e-mail), a transaction originator (the sender of the e-mail), and transaction targets (one or more recipients of the e-mail). It also assumes a decoupled environment, where the sender and recipients do not directly communicate with each other. The reading of an e-mail constitutes an event, and not reading an e-mail within a specified period of time also constitutes an event. Knowledge of such events can be particularly useful, both in business and other contexts.
Existing systems for digital message communications, such as the example described above in a business processes context, have a number of limitations. For instance, they are not transparent. The existing technology they use, such as a Public Key Infrastructure (PKI), requires user participation in acknowledging receipt of the communicated data. They do not support both action and the lack of action. In the existing technology such systems usage only provides knowledge about receipt of the communicated data. These systems fail to provide any information about the lack of receipt. Existing systems are also not decoupled. The existing technology they use, such as web-based communication, requires the sender of communication data to directly connect with the recipient. The existing systems also require voluntary participation by the recipients. A return-receipt e-mail, for example, requires voluntary participation by the recipient. If the recipient chooses not to acknowledge receipt of the communication, the originator cannot discern the difference between this event and the recipient not receiving the communication at all. The limitations make existing systems unduly recipient controlled, or not controlled at all, rather than originator-controlled. Existing technology, such as PKI-based e-mail, also does not permit an originator to control when a recipient can view the data. Once a message is transmitted, the recipients can view the data as soon as they receive it. Existing systems are often also constrained by the size of the communication data. Existing technologies, such as web-based communication, are dependent on the size of the communication data. The larger the data, the more memory and processing power is required for the underlying system. This unpredictability results in difficulties in managing the expected capacity of the communication systems.
Accordingly, prior art cryptosystems and PKI systems have also proven to be wanting when it comes to determining events related to digital communications, including but not necessarily limited to business communications.